Sea Gate
Sea Gate is a prominent trade city on the northern coast of Zendikar and one of the few bastions of civilization on the continent. Established by pirates and smugglers, it has become a vital resource for those who rish to explore or exploit the shattered land. Although the culture of Sea Gate has its roots in Jhess, it is a free city with no allegiance to any of the nations of Athas. =Overview= Though a number of daring settlers have attempted to establish colonies in the interior of Zendikar over the last two centuries, all such settlements have met with disaster. Only two coastal cities have managed to survive the passage of time: the Free City of Nimana, and the city of Sea Gate. As with Guul Draz itself, only the most hardened of travelers and lowlifes dare set foot in Nimana. So, adventurers in Zendikar typically begin with a journey to Sea Gate. Sea Gate sits on the northern side of the Halimar Sea Wall, along Zendikar's northern coast. Along a coastline of towering cliffs, the city is one of the few points where ships can easily dock. Sea Gate also marks the delta of the Umara River, a swift-moving waterway that flows from deep in the heart of Zendikar. Sea Gate itself offers plenty of opportunities for adventure. Though originally founded by Jhess, the settlement is a free city existing outside the authority of any nation. This allows many of the underground movements and conspiracies active in Athas to operate in the open. Driven by tales of wondrous places of mystic power, bands of explorers continually gather here to venture into the wilds of Zendikar. Because of this, mapguides, porters, cartographers, sell-swords, lullmages, ruin sages, and healers can be found in large numbers within the city's limits. =History= On the ruined site of an ancient metropolis, the city was established centuries ago by pirates and smugglers as a place to rest and resupply while preying on merchant shipping or expeditions from Athas. Over time, those expeditions became more frequent. Scholars sought to delve deeper into the history of the shattered land, while various guilds, houses, and factions realized the tremendous profits that could be recovered there. The increased attention eventually led to naval crackdowns by the various nation-states in an attempt to secure their interests in the region, effectively ending the pirate activity and smuggling operations. Ironically, however, it was the pirate chieftains who would up retaining power as the area's new rulers. The chief smugglers became the first Coin Lords, and the city of Sea Gate was born. =Layout= While the city's core is clustered around the harbor, its outlying districts spread far throughout the ruins. The remains of the ancient city mark off these neighborhoods, and numerous wonders (and dangers) can be found within. Functioning constructs still protect broken doors, hedrons radiate magic whose function has never been determined, and vampires and other predators stalk the shadows. Some call Sea Gate the City of Dungeons, and those who live here know that the city's foundation or ruins holds uncounted secrets. Sea Gate's most prominent structure is the Lighthouse, a 350 foot fall white-stone cylindrical tower that juts out from the city's center. The finest center of learning for in Zendikar, its libraries are filled with scrolls, maps, and writings that have proven invaluable to the countless explorers who come to Sea Gate seeking riches and renown.